


I'll Always Protect You

by StrayDevil15



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe is still terrified of him, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Nightmares, Protective Lucifer, Step-Satan, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, and a bit trigger-happy, lucifer being a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayDevil15/pseuds/StrayDevil15
Summary: I havent been able to get this mental image out of my brain for days and i just had to write it. Lucifer/Trixie fluff, post reveal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> rating is for a single f-bomb and discussion of trauma/nightmares. SFW

In all of Chloe Decker's 38-odd years on this planet, there had been a few occasions where she had come home to something that made her heart stop in her chest. The most memorable of these was when she had come home from school in the 4th grade to see her dad deeply asleep on the couch with a bloodstained bandage around his chest, for all the world looking like he was dead. Walking in to a mess of gore and feathers in the wake of the family cat dismembering a pigeon in the living room was a close second.

Coming home in the pre-dawn hours of the morning from a stakeout to see the Devil himself so close to her daughter took the cake by a long shot.

-several hours earlier-

Trixie Decker jolted awake with a shriek, huddling under her blankets and trying to stop the shaking that refused to go away, no matter how many times she reminded herself that Malcolm was dead, Lucifer and her mom survived and that Maze had been teaching her self defense, so she would be ready if someone tried to hurt her again, which was pretty unlikely. When her eyes started to burn, she gave up and called the one person she could tell anything to. The one adult who always listened to her, even if he didnt really understand hugs. The former archangel who had promised to always protect her, no matter what. Protecting her from nightmares counted, right? 

_Um, Lucifer? I don't know if you can hear me but i really need you right now, Mom isnt here and I'm really scared, can you please come over as quick as you can? Please?_

She didnt get an answer, but just as she'd given up on her prayer getting through a gust of wind and the sound of ruffling feathers filled the room. She shoved the blankets back to see Lucifer crouched by the end of her bed, beautiful white wings held close behind him and a slight frown creasing his unnaturally flawless features. 

"Are you alright Beatrice? Why are you scared, darling, there's no one else here?" He asked, his frown deepening when Trixie didnt immediately jump up to hug him. 

"I had a nightmare," she whispered, her voice husky with suppressed tears. She suddenly found herself doubting whether telling Lucifer was a good idea. She loved him, but he didnt always understand emotions all that well. Besides, the one time she'd tried to tell her dad about her nightmares he'd made her tell him about them, and that only made it worse because she had to get scared all over again. What if Lucifer did the same thing?

"I get nightmares too," Lucifer replied softly, startling her out of her worried thoughts. 

"You do?" she asked. She knew it was a silly question because Lucifer never lied, but she couldnt quite believe it. Super-strong, unflappable Lucifer, having nightmares?

"Yeah," he sat on the edge of the bed, hesitantly reaching out to stroke her hair. "It was a really long time ago, the event that caused the nightmares. It's not so bad anymore, mostly just if something happened that day to make me remember it, but I still wake up feeling terrified and betrayed. Everything hurts and it takes me over an hour until i can stop my hands from shaking." He admitted. Trixie scooted over, snuggling into Lucifer's side. To her surprise and delight, Lucifer gently picked her up, shuffling up towards the headboard until he could lie down comfortably with his body - wings and all - curled protectively around the little girl in his arms. He might not have been a fan of children in general, but the depth of Beatrice's trust and unconditional love for him was absolutely staggering. So much so that he often found himself trying to live up to her expectations because for the second time in millenia, he wanted to be worthy of what she offered so freely. 

"So they're never really gonna go away then? I'm gonna have these stupid nightmares for the rest of my life?" 

"Maybe, maybe not. I've lived through many different events that left scars, not just the main one, so I've got more trauma to deal with. Your experience with that corrupt cop, which I'm assuming is what your nightmare was about, had a positive resolution and the antagonist is dead. My resolution was getting kicked into Hell, and my family are unfortunately still alive. I also have a photographic memory, so all in all, my nightmares may have lasted millenia but yours likely wont last beyond your 20s at the latest. If it bothers you that much you can work through the trauma thats causing the nightmares in therapy, which I'd be happy to pay for if you do decide to take that course of action." Lucifer explained. 

"Maybe I will. Right now though, i just need you to stay. You make me feel safe." She confided, nuzzling closer into Lucifer's chest. 

"Why, because I'm the biggest, baddest monster around and i scare away all the smaller monsters?" Trixie could tell the question was intended to be playful, but she couldnt miss the undertone of hurt in his voice. 

"No," she said simply, "because you're the Light Bringer, and monsters are only scary in the dark." Lucifer didn't reply, but the kiss he pressed to her hair and the way he held her a little closer was all the answer she needed.

 

-present time-

Lucifer's eyes snapped open upon hearing the unmistakeable click of the safety latch on a gun being released. His gaze found the Detective standing in the doorframe, her pistol aimed right between his eyes. 

"What the fuck are you doing with my daughter, Lucifer? I told you not to come near us again!" She hissed. 

"Detec-Chloe, your daughter is perfectly safe, see?" His wings slowly uncurled from around Trixie, the arm holding her against his chest raising in the universal gesture of surrender. "She had a nightmare, and since you weren't home and she needed someone to talk to and comfort her, she called me." He explained, keeping his voice low and even, careful not to make any sudden moves. Chloe's brows furrowed.

"I confiscated Trixie's phone earlier this week, how did she call you?" Chloe wondered aloud, to which Lucifer tapped his head. 

"Prayed to me," he elaborated, "I might not live in Heaven anymore but i am still technically an angel." 

Chloe sighed, "Right. Thank you for taking care of her, but you need to leave. And if you ever break into my house again I will shoot you."

"Understood," Lucifer said, untangling himself from Trixie, being extraordinarily careful not to wake the little one in the process. "Good night, Detective." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments/kudos guys! Here is a second chapter as thanks + to wrap up the story. Chloe confronts Trix about disobeying her orders to stay away from Lucifer.

When Trixie woke up the next morning, she immediately missed the warmth of Lucifer's arms around her, keeping her safe. She frowned, but she supposed that she couldnt have really expected him to stay all night when he obviously had other, more important things to be doing. Rolling out of bed, she moseyed down to the kitchen for breakfast, yawning profusely. Nightmares were exhausting. 

Instead of being greeted by the usual freshly-prepared plate of food and smiles from her mom, Trixie found herself face-to-face with a stern Chloe, struggling to contain her anger. Uh-oh.

"Trixie, do you know who I ran into last night?" She began, narrowing her eyes at her daughter. "Let me give you a hint: his name starts with L, ends in R, and i very specifically told you not to go anywhere near him again!" Yep, Trixie thought, she was done for. "You deliberately disobeyed me, invited the Devil into our home without my knowledge and against my orders, and now you have the gall to look at me like im the one who's done something wrong! I've already taken away your device privileges for trying to call that demon, who i also told you to stay away from, so from now on for the next 3 months, you're grounded."

Trixie gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, unsure whether she wanted to burst into tears, scream at her mom, or run away and not come back. Why couldnt her mom see that this was ridiculous, that Lucifer and Maze would never hurt them? Sure, they took 'not from around here' to a whole new level and while they didnt always understand things that came naturally to humans and were prone to being violent and sadistic at times, she would probably be the same if she'd spent tens of thousands of years as a torturer compared to a mere 8 years on Earth! Lucifer had saved her mom's life more times than she could count on one hand; he was trying so hard to be good and to do the right thing - just because he didnt always get it right the first time didnt make him evil! 

Actually, all three at once sounded like a great idea. 

" **I HATE YOU!!!** " She screamed, letting the floodgates open as she bolted, half-blinded by tears, to the front door and ran down the street as fast as she could. Several blocks away, barely able to take a breath between the wheezing, panting and sobbing, she scrambled up a tall tree by the side of the road and crouched in a fork created by four thick branches, concealed by lush foliage. Satisfied that she was safely hidden from prying eyes, she finally let out all the frustration and anguish that had been building inside her for weeks, seeing red at the unfairness of it all. In her blind rage, she started punching the tree. She wasnt quite sure why she thought that would help; she was still furious and now her knuckles hurt too. Oh well. 

It was there, sitting 10m above street level in a tree, nursing her injured hand, that Trixie realised how utterly screwed she was. If her mom was pissed before... She didnt even want to think about it. Actually, if she was dead meat already, she might as well go see Lucifer. She carefully climbed back down the tree and looked around for a moment, waiting for an Uber that wasnt coming, because she didnt have her phone. 

"Guess I'm walking then," she grumbled, checking her bearings before setting off in the direction of Lux, cradling her sore hand to her chest. 

 

3 long hours and many worried glances later, she arrived at Lux. She crept up to the intimidatingly large bouncer and pulled on his hand to get his attention.

"Kid, i know for a fact that you're not 21. Where are your parents?" Ignoring him, she calmly asked if Lucifer was here.

"I'm not sure," he replied, then called over his shoulder, "hey Mike, is the boss in tonight?" 

"Yeah, i saw him at the bar just a couple minutes ago!" 

"Alright, can you tell him theres a little girl here asking for him?" Turning back to Trixie, he asked for her name.

"Trixie." 

"Says her name is Trixie," he informed his co-worker, who disappeared into the crowd with a nod, off to find Lucifer. A few uncomfortable minutes later, Mike returned to the club entrance with Lucifer in tow. 

"Beatrice?" Lucifer asked, frowning. Why was she here? Where was her mother? Was that a bloodstain on her shirt? "Come here sweetheart, lets go up to my penthouse to talk, alright?" She grabbed his hand and he deftly swung her up into his arms, weaving through the crowds blocking their path to the elevator with the ease of long practice. Once upstairs, he put her down on one of the couches and sat beside her, arms folded across his chest. 

"Right, start talking, spawn. Preferably starting with why your mother has put out a BOLO on you," Lucifer said sternly. Uh-oh indeed. 

"Mom was being really mean, she grounded me for three months because i asked you over last night. I was sick of her being so fixated on what you are that she forgot all about who you are, so i told - well, screamed at her really - that i hated her and then i ran away." Trixie explained, not feeling the slightest hint of regret but secretly enjoying Lucifer gaping at her. 

"Beatrice, did you - did you walk all the way here?" He finally asked.   
"Yup!"

Lucifer rolled his eyes; she was so stubborn it was both hilarious and disconcerting. If he was being honest with himself, she actually reminded him of his younger self at times. Not that he'd ever admit that aloud, of course. As he looked down at her again to continue their conversation, his gaze locked onto a dark red splotch on her lavender shirt. 

"Darling, what happened there? Are you hurt?" He asked, gesturing to the bloodstain. 

"Oh," she said, following his gaze downwards, "i punched a tree and my hand was bleeding. It must have gotten on my shirt." Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness no one had tried to hurt her while she was wandering the streets of LA all by herself. Although the self-injury was concerning in its own right. Taking her uninjured hand, he led her to the bathroom and lifted her to sit on the edge of the sink while he rummaged through the cabinet for the necessary first-aid supplies. Having found what he needed, Lucifer gently cleaned and bandaged the injury, making her promise not to do anything like that again. He pressed a quick kiss to the finished wound dressing - he'd read that was what human parents normally did when their children were injured - and helped her down off the sink, handing her the TV remote so she could occupy herself while he made dinner and pondered when on Earth he'd started thinking of himself as the child's surrogate parent. 

Dinner made and existential crisis held at bay, Lucifer crept up behind the child on the sofa - fortunately engrossed in a cartoon - and vaulted over the back of the sofa, tackling her onto the couch cushions and inciting a vicious tickle-war. The winner was never to be determined, because Chloe had finally mustered up the courage to search what she thought of as Lucifer's lair for her missing daughter, and chose that very moment to walk in. 

"NO!" She shrieked, whipping her pistol out if its holster and firing into Lucifer's shoulder. The immortal jerked away with a grunt, scrambling backwards over the couch to get away from the woman he used to call his best friend. It took him a moment to recognise the absence of pain, and he removed the hand covering what should have been a gaping, bloodied hole to reveal perfect, unmarked skin. Distantly he could hear Chloe talking to her daughter, but he couldnt decipher the words through the ringing in his ears - a physical manifestation of the grief and despair tearing his heart to shreds. There was no hope. Here was the irrefutable proof that his Detective really didnt love him anymore. His voice was flat, devoid of any emotion when he finally spoke.

"Go." Both Decker women looked up, tear-streaked faces finding his. "Go, Detective. Take your offspring and run for the hills like you've been dying to do since you found out the truth about me. I won't bother you again. I'm sorry i ever tried to do the right thing." He turned and started to walk away, out onto the balcony, shoulders flexing to release his wings as his legs tensed to jump, only to stop dead as he felt a familiar small body crash into his, arms clinging tight to his waist. 

"Lucifer please dont go! You're my best friend and I love you, you cant leave!" Trixie begged, tears streaming down her face.

"Sweetheart, believe me when I say that you'll be much better off without me. I-" He couldn't continue, not without lying. He did want to leave, but the truth was that he did still have a reason to stay. Crouching down to Trixie's level, he spoke in a language he hadnt had cause to use in a very, very long time. 

_"I will always protect you, from now until the end of time. You are a blessing and a miracle, and while you may not always see me, i will never be far away. You are starlight and love given form, and i will do everything in my power to keep your spark kindled. Go well, little one."_

Trixie may not have been able to understand the rolling, melodic sounds flowing off Lucifer's silver tongue, but she knew well enough what the watery shine in his eyes meant. Her own eyes widened as his glowed brilliant white, and he tenderly took her hand in his, holding her gaze as a tingling warmth rushed up through her veins from their linked hands and burned itself onto her soul. 

She wasn't sure how she knew what Lucifer had done, whether it was some ancient instinct or her newly forged ability to sense his feelings, but she knew nonetheless. 

Guardian Angel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS MEANT TO BE A ONE-SHOT AHHHHHH!! I regret nothing though.   
> This chapter is set several years into the future. Heres that happy ending you've all been wanting haha

Trixie had always been perceptive, and over the years she'd noticed subtle differences in herself since Lucifer's pledge. She was calmer now, much more sure of herself than her peers and on several different occasions she had been told she had an 'aura', a distinctive air of confidence and energy. When asked about it she dismissed it as being a product of her tumultous childhood, but she knew she had Lucifer to thank for that. 

Their bond went both ways, allowing them to sense each other's emotions and general whereabouts. While this assured that Lucifer would always be able to find Trixie if she was in danger, it also meant that Trixie sometimes had visions or dreams of Hell; of roaring fires, demons with mangled or conspicuously inhuman bodies, and the endless screams of tortured souls. For this reason, Lucifer blocked as much of the bond as he could, effectively stopping the haunting visions and leaving her with only the lingering scent of ash and sulphur as a constant companion. 

However, that block only remained in place when he resided in Hell. Last autumn Lucifer had taken a vacation to Australia, and he had delighted in allowing Trixie to experience everything the unique country had to offer from the safety of her dreams. Watching from Lucifer's perspective while he playfully boxed with a kangaroo made her giggle for weeks whenever she thought of it. She also knew what doing cocaine felt like now, too, but she suspected Lucifer hadnt been thinking about her at the time. 

It had been three whole years since she'd last seen Lucifer in the flesh. She knew it wasnt really that long, especially not to Lucifer, but it felt like forever ago since she'd hugged him, made him laugh, heard his witty comments and questionable advice. She missed being able to interact with him, sure, but his presence was always there, at the back of her mind. It had taken a while to get used to, and to overcome the paranoia that he was watching as she "experimented" during her teenage years, but she had realised that this was Lucifer; there was literally nothing he hadn't seen and done before, and he was utterly shameless. He wouldnt care, would probably approve actually. 

Trixie had turned 29 two weeks ago, and today was the day she'd been waiting for ever since she was 14 - the day she finally graduated from medical school and became a doctor. The graduation ceremony was being held outside, which meant that there were plenty of shadowy, out-of-the-way places Lucifer could occupy to watch. With both Trixie's parents here, he wasnt about to risk sitting with everyone else and getting thrown out. Trixie still thought that was ridiculous, especially after Lucifer had been there for her time and again over the last 20-odd years, much more so than her parents. 

He'd been there for her after rough teenage break-ups with ice cream, fluffy blankets and cuddles; he'd throat-punched a couple bullies, got rid of a stalker, helped her when her workload was becoming overwhelming, thrown the asshole who'd spiked her drink out a 3rd story window then flown her home to recuperate in peace, and just in general had always been there when she needed her best friend. The fact that even after all that, he had to hide away like a fugitive just to be able to attend her graduation ceremony damn near broke her heart. 

When her name was called and she came up to the stage to receive her diploma, it wasnt her parents she was looking for in the crowd. She spotted him lounging against a massive oak tree about 15m away from the 8th row of chairs, off to her left. He smiled and waved as their eyes met, and Trixie felt an overwhelming rush of love and pride glowing through her soul. 

_I couldn't have done it without you._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic ive posted on here so please give kudos and comments if u enjoyed it/have some constructive criticism to help me improve! I'll mostly just do one-shots because between the ADHD and my inability to do decent plot, a multi-chapter fic would just never get finished haha


End file.
